For Now
by Whiteclaw
Summary: Amy's emerald eyes fell on me,and I instantly looked away,though I was self consious of her gaze."Let's have Shadow spin the bottle next!" yelled Sonic. I cringed.How much more did I have to suffer? Shadamy Oneshot R&R plz. 4 some reason edits don show up


A/N: It's just a random story where Sonic and the gang plays spin the bottle. Oneshot, Shadamy. First fic, dont flame, though ideas and constructive critisism is alright! Saturday- 7:50 pm Moonlight shone on the rough surface of the dark-gray sidewalk. Amy's pink boots click-clacked on the ground, along with Rouge's. "...and I thought that was, like, so unfair!" finished Rouge, sighing exasperatedly.  
Amy nodded, apparently they were in some deep conversation. Her pink quils bounced as she walked gracefully. Rouge and Amy were on their way to Sonic's house, walking since their houses were so close together. Sonic was holding a friends' party with, well, his friends. His house loomed in the distance. "let's go, we're going to be late!" said Amy, picking up her pace. She was excited about the party, it has been a long time since the last time she'd seen her friends. The first face that came to mind was Shadow, though she had no idea why. Amy paused on the sidewalk, and Rouge caught up with Amy, breathless. "oi, Amy, what's wrong?" she asked, concern shone in her eyes for her friend. Amy snapped back to reality, and shook her head. "Er-nothing..." Rouge nodded, though looking unconvinced, she said nothing. "Let's go, otherwise we'll be really late"  
8:00 pm-  
Amy stopped in front of Sonic's house, breathless. Luckily, the cool breeze ruffled her hair and cooled her. Her bat friend, was not even out of breath, since she flew the whole way after. 'oh, what I'd give for some wings...' thought Amy, as she rang the doorbell. The door opened only seconds later, by Tails. "Hey Amy, Rouge!" he smiled. "Come on in"  
Knuckles appeared behind the two-tailed fox. "Heh, 'fashionably late' aren't we?" he smirked, crossing his arms.  
Amy, haven't realizing that Rouge had suddenly gone quiet, retorted "Well...we walked all the way here"  
Shrugging, Knuckles chuckled and walked back in. Tails beckoned for Amy and Rouge to follow. Inside, Sonic was just talking with Blaze, the purple cat. Silver seemed to be really into a video game, and Cream ran up to Amy, greeting her. "Hello, Amy-san!" Cream's chao, Cheese, made a cute cooing noise. Amy smiled, "Hey Cream," the small chao protested, "and Cheese, of course!" added Amy, laughing. "Wow, Cream, you've grown!" exclaimed Rouge. "It's been how long"  
"It's been 2 years, 7 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 17 hours, 61 minutes, and 45 seconds," said Tails smartly.  
"Well, wasn't that a weird conversation?" asked Sonic, walking over towards the group. "...46 seconds..." said Tails. Amy stared at Sonic for a bit, it was strange that he didn't seem to charm her as much anymore. "Hey Sonic"  
"Hey Ames," said Sonic, smiling. "Glad to see that you're all able to come!" "oh, hey Sonic!" Rouge came over, "long time no see, huh"  
"Yeah, it's been a long time..." agreed Sonic.  
"...51 seconds..." murmured Tails. Cream slapped him.  
"Snap out of it!" she scolded gently. "it's bad for your health"  
"Er..oh yeah...I keep forgetting..." said Tails, rubbing his cheek embarrassingly.  
"You two seem close," commented Amy, at the same time yearning for a person as close to her as Cream and Tails.  
"N-no..! It's not like that!" stuttered Cream, blushing in embarrasment. Tails stared at his feet, not saying anything.  
"OH! GOD DAMN, NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone screamed.  
Everyone turned around to the woeful shout. Silver was on the ground, sobbing, while Blaze was with him, trying to calm him down.  
"what's going on?" asked another voice from behind.  
Particularly only Amy turned around, surprised. "Shadow..?" she gaped at him, "how long have you been here"  
The black hedgehog frowned, "long enough, and this faker insisted on me coming to this 'party"  
"Oi!" protested Sonic, "I just thought you should hang loose once in a while! You're always so serious! I don't even think you've ever been at a party"  
"Yes I have!" retorted Shadow, though he really hadn't been to any parties. "What's wrong with Silver?" Blaze walked over, "he said that he fucked up when he faced the final boss...even though he only had to hit it one more time, which he had never done in the whole 13 years of his gaming experience..." she rolled her eyes. "anyway, we should all do something together, since we all seem to be in seperate little groups"  
"Sure, but what should we do?" asked Rouge.  
Cream suggested quietly, "how about Spin the bottle?" Everyone stared at her, she wasn't one to say things like that.  
"I think Cream has finally matured a bit!" said Knuckles, amused, "though some people haven't..." he gave a loooong glance at Sonic, who was munching on a chili dog.  
"What?" he asked, his mouth full. Knuckles shook his head. Amy smiled, "Actually, I think that's a great idea, let's do it!" she was hoping for her turn to spin onto Sonic, though there was someone else too.  
8:34 pm-  
Everyone sat down in a circle, and with much difficulty, forced Shadow in the circle too. "Alright, I'll spin first!" offered Sonic. The bottle spun rapidly, until it finally stopped on...Knuckles. There were muffled gasps and giggles withn the group. Even Shadow seemed to be good-humored. Sonic's face filled with dread, as well as Knuckles. Obviously, what was running in Sonic's mind was which action would ruin his reputation more.  
Not surprisingly, his pride was more important to him. Sonic leaned closer towards Knuckles, and then the connection was made. Knuckles instantly pulled away, gasping and choking. The same was to Sonic. "Oooh, I've always wanted a gay friend!" exclaimed Blaze. Tails grabbed a camera out of nowhere, and Cream turned away. Amy just sat there, laughing like mad.  
8:37 pm- Shadow POV -  
I'll admit, that WAS funny...It took a lot of my self control not to yell out anything, or start cracking up like mad. "Ok, who wants to spin next?" asked Sonic, only partially regaining his self-control. Tails raised his hand, "I will!" he reached for the bottle, and spun. It finally landed on someone, which was our shy bunny friend, Cream. I could tell that Cream was blushing like mad, but seriously, I didn't really care. That was THEIR business, not mine... Suddenly, I found myself staring at Amy, and I couldn't look away. Her quills have gotton a bit longer, they bounced gently on her shoulders. She wore a short jean skirt that showed her slim figure, and a camoflauge t-shirt. Plain, but it complimented her features. Amy's emerald eyes suddenly fell on me, and I instantly looked away, though self consious of her gaze. "Let's have Shadow spin next!" yelled Sonic. I cringed. How much more did I have to suffer?8:48 pm- Amy POV-  
I covered my mouth, but still, a giggle slipped out. It was just the look on Shadow's face! His mouth curved down in a shocked frown, and his blood-red eyes narrowing at Sonic. I found myself admiring those features. "Why should I spin?!" Shadow snapped. Sonic was quiet for a minute. "oh yeah, because you said that you've been to parties before, so shouldn't the expert show us how it's done?" he asked scathingly. He obviously wanted to humiliate Shadow as much as he could, after what happened to himself before.  
I swore that I saw Shadow twitch violently.  
"..Fine. I'll do it..." said Shadow. He spun the bottle while cursing under his breath. The bottle spun for a longer time than the rest, and it surprised everyone that it suddenly stopped. It was pointing at the space between me and Blaze. Sonic gasped dramaticly. "Ohmygawd, you have to choose between Blaze and Amy! WHO will you choose"  
Knuckles snickered, Cream and Tails watched intently, and Rouge giggled softly.  
Shadow's face was filled with humiliation and...yearning? Why would he feel that? I couldn't imagine. It was a few minutes, until Shadow finally muttered, but definite, "Amy"  
8:51 pm- Amy POV-  
(A/N: srry, there really was no reason to seperate the event, but i just felt that it would be more dramatic if I did it like that...)  
I almost gasped out loud as the words came out of his mouth. I looked at Blaze, though she was thoroughly just as shocked, relief flooded into her eyes. Me and Shadow just kinda sat there, frozen. His exspression was unreadable. "Well? Get on with it!" said Rouge, amusement gleaming in her eyes, as Tails had a camera held up. Sonic looked surprised, but also satisfied. He crossed his arms and smirked. "Well, faker? You scared"  
I could see Shadow's poised face suddenly crumble. Anger glinted in his blood-red eyes, but he said nothing. Shadow and I leaned closer, and our lips met. I expected more of a rough kiss, but it was gentle, and soft. I almost enjoyed it. Wait, no, I DID. 8:57 pm- Shadow POV-  
I thought that it was rather strange, I've never done this before, though it was particularly pleasant. At first, her kiss was reculant, but then she leaned in closer. I couldn't do anything but the same. A few seconds later, we parted. Rouge stared, the corner of her mouth looked like it was itching to pull up, Knuckles chuckled, Tails and Cream clapped, Blaze smiled, and Sonic let out a low whistle. "Wow!" exclaimed Rouge, "it looked so natural for you two!" she narrowed her eyes jokingly. "Amy, you haven't been doing anything behind my back, have you?" I threw a quick glance at Amy, and her face was a deep shade of red. I haven't noticed yet, but it was happening to me too. Sonic nudged me in the ribs, "so...how was your first?" he whispered in my ear. I glared at him, though it was hard, since my heart was beating so fast that it was hard to do anything. I finally realized, that I was so nervous since this has never, ever, happened to me.9:02 pm- Shadow POV -  
It was about time to leave, and everyone was murmuring their good-byes to each other. I just lingered behind everyone, still thinking about what had happened oh-so recently ago. Damn it. Why am I still thinking about that?  
Suddenly, Amy walked over quietly towards me. Speak of the devil.  
"Hey Shadow, aren't you going to go home?" she asked me casually.  
"I...I don't..." I stuttered, and I NEVER stutter. Damn. She was good. Amy took a step closer towards me. "Oh. Sorry, forget I asked that." Silence.  
The last person I would've thought to make me act like that was her. She was fun, loving, happy, cheerful, pretty, sexy-  
Wait. Why am I thinking like this?! I let out a sigh. But I shouldn't have. "Is..is there something wrong?" asked Amy, concern flashing in her eyes. "Oh. er-nothing's wrong! Nothing at all!" I stuttered, AGAIN. I was sure that my face was a deeper shade of red than usual. I couldn't understand my own feelings...the problem with girls never occured to me, since I was so sure that IT would never happen to me.   
9:10 pm Sonic POV-  
I waved goodbye to everyone through my window, and I yawned. It was a good party, though I'll have to have to brush my teeth a hell lot better than I usually do.  
Suddenly, I spotted two figures outside on the sidewalk. I squinted, I could make out the figure of Amy, and Shadow. "Hmm...what were they doing outside?" I asked to nobody in particular, but inside, I couldn't help adding, 'together.  
Really, I wasn't jealous or anything, I was glad that Amy could find someone that she loved, and could lover her back, but the last person that I'd thought it would be was Shadow. Was it because that he looked like me? Seriously, I didn't think that it was possible, I mean, we were like, exactly the oppisite! well, not really, but you know what I mean. It looked like they were talking, but both were slightly leaning towards each other. Hmm...I was wondering wether I should eavesdrop or stay away. My natural instincts gave in. I slipped outside my back door, then, hiding stealthfully behind a thick tree. I could make out what they were saying.  
"...why are you still here, don't you have some one to go home to?" asked Shadow quietly.  
"Not really," replied Amy. "hmm." murmured Shadow.  
Geez, what kinda conversation was this?! If it was me, it would be a lot more interesting to eavesdrop on.  
I leaned in to listen some more. "...Amy...I-" Shadow cut off abruptly. I froze for a second, thinking that he'd discovered me spying on them. I closed my eyes. I tensed for an attack, but then felt relieved that he hadn't made any movement. It must've been something else that had caught his attention.  
I blinked open my eyes, and realized why he hadn't finished his sentence. I almost gasped, but didn't otherwise I wouldn't live to tell the tale. Shadow and Amy were kissing, and it seemed even better than what they'd already done at the party, must've been because since there was no one here, and this was the second time. They stayed like that for a little while, and since they still didn't part, I shrugged and smirked. This was getting a bit too personal for me...I should go away now.  
I slipped silently back through my back door, and left Shadow and Amy alone.  
For now, that is.  
the end   
A/N: It's the end! whoooo! yaya. If anyone is wondering where Silver is, he was still sobbing inside Sonic's house, ok? Does that clear everything up? Ok.  
PLZ R&R!!!! 


End file.
